


destroy me

by apieformydean, midnightau



Series: artificial love [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Sexting, and sin with us, bottom!baek, but if you're not reading the original story then this is pretty much that, come read it, kinda not lmao, sin - Freeform, slight daddy kink, thats what it is tbh, top!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightau/pseuds/midnightau
Summary: byun baekhyun: you are so fucking unbelievable,,,daddyeol: hmm would you believe me if i were there with you now?daddyeol: shirtless, on your bed





	destroy me

**Author's Note:**

> hello thereee
> 
> so this is the chanbaek sexting chapter you were promised :33 just a warning: these boys don't play nice :3c
> 
> it can be read as a one-shot but makes much more sense read as a part of the original fic titled "[so baby can i be your boyfriend?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708435)", and takes place during chapter 5
> 
> regardless of whether you're here for the story or for the pure smut, please enjoy~~
> 
> midnightau: baekhyun (byun baekhyun / prettyboy)  
> apieformydean: chanyeol (daddyeol)

**_[monday, 2:25am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daddyeol_ **

**byun baekhyun:** hi   
**byun baekhyun:** what are you up to? uwu

**daddyeol:** wow hey   
**daddyeol:** well definitely wasnt expecting you

**byun baekhyun:** i am full of surprises i guess 0:)

**daddyeol:** never doubted that   
**daddyeol:** and what about you?

**byun baekhyun:** not much tbh   
**byun baekhyun:** im a little bored atm

**daddyeol:** hmm i see   
**daddyeol:** at home?

**byun baekhyun:** yes uwu   
**byun baekhyun:** how about u??   
**_byun baekhyun_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**daddyeol:** oh hello pretty   
**_daddyeol_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _  
_ **daddyeol:** me too, chilling at home

**byun baekhyun:** uuuf if it aint the hottest person on earth damn

**daddyeol:** hmm what are you getting at here

**byun baekhyun:** not much 0:)

**daddyeol:** yeah? why are you lying on your bed then?

**byun baekhyun:** what   
**byun baekhyun:** cant a guy just lie on his own bed

**daddyeol:** not while looking like sin and still claiming to be innocent

**byun baekhyun:** you are one to talk mr smirk

**daddyeol:** you didnt mind my smirk that much the other night tho did you

**byun baekhyun:** and you didnt mind me lying beneath you did you

**daddyeol:** hmm somebody is getting sassy here   
**daddyeol:** i dont think i have time for sassy little boys after all

**byun baekhyun:** really??    
**byun baekhyun:** hmm   
**byun baekhyun:** suit yourself then uwu   
**_byun baekhyun_ ** _ has sent a video. _

**daddyeol:** hmm i guess you realised i like your lips then

**byun baekhyun:** i could have guessed uwu

**daddyeol:** youre still being way too cocky tho   
**daddyeol:** im not sure you deserve anything in return

**byun baekhyun:** hmmm   
**byun baekhyun:** just try to stop me

**daddyeol:** i dont think you even need me here for this

**byun baekhyun:** NO   
**byun baekhyun:** i mean…   
**byun baekhyun:** i just… want to talk

**daddyeol:** hmm talk to me then   
**daddyeol:** what are you doing rn?

**byun baekhyun:** im thinking of having a shower soon

**daddyeol:** yeah showers are nice   
**daddyeol:** must be boring when you do it alone tho

**byun baekhyun:** yeah i would rather do it with someone   
**byun baekhyun:** but i am a lonely boy :cc

**daddyeol:** well we dont always get what we want now do we baby   
**daddyeol:** what do you want at the moment?

**byun baekhyun:** you

**daddyeol:** hmm correct answer :)   
**daddyeol:** still on your bed?

**byun baekhyun:** ye   
**_byun baekhyun_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**daddyeol:** oh look at you pretty thing, proudly showing off your hickeys   
**daddyeol:** nice shorts btw

**byun baekhyun:** im wearing my two fave things u see   
**byun baekhyun:** the shorts and the marks u left

**daddyeol:** mmm   
**daddyeol:** i can see you wearing something else there tho   
**daddyeol:** how about you take that tshirt off for me?

**byun baekhyun:** how about sending me a picture first   
**byun baekhyun:** i want to see you so badly yeol

**daddyeol:** oh somebody is eager here   
**daddyeol:** i dont think youre in the position to tell me what to do tho

**byun baekhyun:** i…   
**byun baekhyun:** fuck   
**_byun baekhyun_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _  
_ **byun baekhyun:** how about now

**daddyeol:** such an impressive body...   
**daddyeol:** i think its only fair to send you something isnt it   
**_daddyeol_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**byun baekhyun:** oh my god

**daddyeol:** why thank you   
**daddyeol:** but just ‘chanyeol’ will do too

**byun baekhyun:** you are so fucking unbelievable,,,

**daddyeol:** hmm would you believe me if i were there with you now?   
**daddyeol:** shirtless, on your bed

**byun baekhyun:** i wish you were...   
**byun baekhyun:** i want to feel you next to me

**daddyeol:** what would you do if i were there?

**byun baekhyun:** you cant even imagine

**daddyeol:** well im imagining a lot of things right now…   
**daddyeol:** and im sure you are too…

**byun baekhyun:** baby,,,   
**byun baekhyun:** yesterday was only a taste test

**daddyeol:** hmm getting cocky again arent we   
**daddyeol:** i dont remember you being so talkative while i was pushing you up against the door

**byun baekhyun:** would you like to try and shut me up again   
**byun baekhyun:** i promise i will be a good boy

**daddyeol:** oh yeah? how exactly

**byun baekhyun:** didnt i behave well while i was on my knees sucking you off the other night?

**daddyeol:** fuck   
**_daddyeol_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _  
_ **daddyeol:** look what youve done

**byun baekhyun:** oooh daddy is horny i see 0:)   
**_byun baekhyun_ ** _ has sent a video. _ _  
_ **byun baekhyun:** a little show for you only

**daddyeol:** youre so beautiful baby

**byun baekhyun:** only for you 

**daddyeol:** oh you better be   
**daddyeol:** the thought of anyone else seeing you like this drives me crazy

**byun baekhyun:** possessive are we?

**daddyeol:** shut your pretty little mouth   
**daddyeol:** remember who is in charge here babyboy

**byun baekhyun:** ugh damnit   
**byun baekhyun:** i wish i could hear this name moaned in my ear

**daddyeol:** oh yeah i almost forgot   
**daddyeol:** baekhyunnie has a thing for nicknames doesnt he

_ daddyeol has changed byun baekhyun’s nickname to prettyboy. _

**prettyboy:** fuck me park chanyeol   
**prettyboy:** please

**daddyeol:** thats what you want baby?   
**daddyeol:** wanna submit to me again dont you   
**daddyeol:** you liked the taste so much youre back for more already

**prettyboy:** i…   
**prettyboy:** f u c k

**daddyeol:** tell me how you want it

**prettyboy:** i want it hard   
**prettyboy:** i want to scream your name   
**prettyboy:** till im completely out of breath

**daddyeol:** are you fingering yourself?

**_prettyboy_ ** _ has sent a video. _ _  
_ **prettyboy:** see yourself

**daddyeol:** my name sounds so perfect in your hoarse voice baby   
**daddyeol:** youre opening yourself so nicely for me   
**daddyeol:** i wish i were there to blow you while fingering you myself

**prettyboy:** fuck…   
**prettyboy:** your hands would feel so much fucking better   
**prettyboy:** tell me what are you doing   
**prettyboy:** please….

**_daddyeol_ ** _ has sent a video. _ _  
_ **daddyeol:** see for yourself :)

**prettyboy:** fkcing damnit   
**prettyboy:** i want to feel you   
**prettyboy:** i want to make you feel better

**daddyeol:** if you were here, you would be riding me now   
**daddyeol:** and i would thrust up into you until you’re shivering and screaming and coming apart

**prettyboy:** fucking damnit park chanyeol   
**prettyboy:** you are destroying me   
**prettyboy:** what are you doing to me oh god

**daddyeol:** giving my babyboy what he deserves :)   
**daddyeol:** how close are you?

**prettyboy:** …… im close

**daddyeol:** add that third finger in there then   
**daddyeol:** imagine its my dick in you

**prettyboy:** baby….   
**prettyboy:** it cant even compete with you

**daddyeol:** oh i know…   
**daddyeol:** thats why sooner or later i will fuck you again   
**daddyeol:** but until then, you have to do it yourself…

**prettyboy:** oooh so then there will be a next time?   
**prettyboy:** its music to my ears   
**prettyboy:** just like your deep groans against my ear while you fuck me unconscious

**daddyeol:** fucking hell   
**daddyeol:** you enjoy being used by me dont you   
**daddyeol:** just thinking about it pushes me on the edge

**prettyboy:** i would do whatever you ask me to   
**prettyboy:** just so i can be with you again

**daddyeol:** good boy   
**daddyeol:** such a good boy for daddy   
**daddyeol:** and you know what good boys deserve baby?

**prettyboy:** wh-what

**daddyeol:** they deserve to come   
**daddyeol:** come for me baekhyun

**prettyboy:** f u ck   
**prettyboy:** can i    
**prettyboy:** call u…   
**prettyboy:** i want to hear u   
**prettyboy:** and see u   
**prettyboy:** ple ase

**daddyeol:** fuck yes   
**daddyeol:** do it

**_prettyboy_ ** _ has started a video call. _

**Author's Note:**

> :3c
> 
> if you're interested in the main story, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708435), we'll go back to posting there as often as we can!!
> 
> leave kudos and comments because we love those :3
> 
> stay safe and hydrated!! see you~  
> -apieformydean


End file.
